vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dahlia
Dahlia (Elder Futhark: ᛞᚨᚺᛚᛁᚨ) was "one of the most powerful witches in history"The Brothers That Care Forgot and the main antagonist of the second season of . She was the older sister of Esther, the sister-in-law of Mikael, the maternal aunt of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson, and also the great-aunt of Freya's deceased unborn son and Hope Mikaelson. Described by Freya as the most powerful witch she has ever seen, Dahlia first gained her enhanced powers by linking her magic to the magic possessed by her then five-year-old niece Freya. Once Freya reached adulthood, Dahlia then cast a spell that allows them both to gain pseudo-immortality by leap-frogging through time; the women were put into a magically-induced sleep for nearly a century, only to awaken for one single year of life and aging with all of the magic they accrued over their hundred-year-long slumber, before they would once again return to their sleep after the year had passed. Dahlia's understanding of magic after so many years of study is extensive enough that she was able to create her own form of Connective Magic in the 10th century. She also had the ability to sense the magic of other witches, especially those of the first-born children of her and her sister Esther's bloodline, as the first-born witches of their lineage possess devastating amounts of power. According to Freya, Dahlia aimed to be truly immortal without having to sleep for centuries, and she will not hesitate to come and claim the first-born Mikaelson witches to achieve this goal, even if it means destroying anyone who stands in her way. Dahlia was a relative to the Mikaelson Family via her sister, and was a member of an unnamed Norwegian family of powerful witches. Early History Throughout The Originals Series Season Two Personality It had been suggested by Esther/Dahlia herself and later confirmed in flashbacks that she was much kinder and caring in her youth, as Dahlia claimed to have not only taken the brunt of the Vikings' abuse while she and Esther were in captivity to prevent her sister from being harmed, but that she also never resented Esther for it, as they had made a promise to stick together forever. Esther also went to her for help to give her the ability to conceive children and did not anticipate the payment Dahlia would request in exchange, suggesting that Dahlia's personality was much more gentle in her earlier years. However, after Esther left her sister to marry one of their Viking captors, Dahlia's hatred of being oppressed by the warriors led her to develop a much colder and more calculating personality after she vowed to never allow herself to be that vulnerable again. In adulthood, Dahlia became a wicked, selfish, manipulative, and spiteful woman, as evidenced by when she collected her niece Freya from Esther in payment for her fertility spell and threatened to take all of Esther's children if Esther did not comply. Dahlia was devoted to witchcraft and seemingly found the idea of starting a family ridiculous, though she had no qualms with raising the children she would claim from the Mikaelson bloodline in order to augment her own magic. While she did help Esther get pregnant with a spell, it was only as a means to her own end; to create an extremely powerful coven of witches from whom she could use as a source of power. It had even been speculated that Dahlia could have originally cursed Esther with infertility in the first place in retribution for abandoning her, though this has yet to be confirmed in canon. During flashbacks to her time spent raising Freya, Dahlia showed several key traits of psychopathy, such as a lack of remorse and empathy, evidenced by the fact that she had no difficulty destroying those who sought to prevent her from gaining more power, and went so far as to bluntly tell a five-year-old Freya, after she began crying for her mother, that Esther no longer wanted her. She had also been said to deal with disobedience harshly, as Freya said that any disobedience was punishable by death in Dahlia's eyes, and that she feared her own punishment for leaving Dahlia's control will be "profound". Based on Freya's words, she seemed to share some traits of personality with her nephew Klaus, and Dahlia herself even claimed that she and Klaus shared the same plight after they were both abused and oppressed in their youth by those who sought to control them. She had also shown similarities with another one of her nephews, Elijah, as they both believe that true power comes from family; however, they each had very different perspectives on how that power should be used. She was a fundamentally selfish person, viewing everything in relation to how it benefited herself and increased her own power, and had little interest in how it could negatively affect others. However, though Dahlia was one of the most powerful witches in history, and had used her power to great effect against those who stood against her, she preferred to achieve her goals with the least amount of complication, effort, or violence, and as a result, she was not above playing nice with others to expedite her plans. She had been shown to make deals, compromises, and concessions in order to get what she wants more efficiently, and did not seem to want to resort to killing or violence unless it was absolutely necessary. She claimed to be willing to allow Klaus to take care of Hope as her father while she trained her in using her powers, as doing so would give Dahlia access to the power she claimed she was owed while still giving Hope the parental love and affection that she mistakenly denied Freya; Dahlia freely admitted that it was that lack of parental love that caused Freya to turn against her, and claimed that this was something she did not wish to repeat with Hope. However, as with Esther, Dahlia's bargains had a hefty price, and she asked Klaus to eliminate Hayley to ensure that their arrangement continued as promised without complication. As Dahlia predominately seemed to use dark magic, she had shown an affinity for land that is steeped in darkness and death, locations that have been imbued with the dark power created by a massacre, or sacred ground that has been stained by the blood of the innocent. When Dahlia used Kenning to possess Jackson, he felt her inside his mind and described her as being nothing but pure darkness. However, she did respect the passion that Klaus showed in defense of those he cared about, which she said she had not anticipated given the reputation that proceeded him. Nevertheless, she showed no mercy in striking him down after he and Mikael showed up with a weapon to render her mortal, as she was intent on gaining what she believed was hers. Despite her methods, Dahlia made it clear that she only came for Hope and she would be willing to spare the lives of the Mikaelsons if her wishes were granted, showing a measure of twisted mercy. She showed a similar kindness to the werewolf Aiden while she was brutally killing him, suggesting that, in a warped way, she appreciated the people she killed for their role in her plans, as her goal for Aiden's death was to cause the Mikaelsons to turn against each other, an intention that ultimately played out exactly as she wanted. Despite the behavior Dahlia exhibited, she had a very rigid sense of honor, as she prided herself on being a woman of her word and made it clear that she expected those with whom she has made promises to do the same. As such, she had constantly reiterated that she promised not to harm any of the Mikaelsons and their allies as long as they handed Hope over to her. She also appeared to have a very corrupted sense of respect for her own kind. This was evidenced when Dahlia, who had the intention of killing a witch ally of the Mikaelsons named Josephine to help weaken their plans to protect Hope from her, was surprisingly polite and gentle with her target. Dahlia even went so far as to cure Josephine's cursed hands and allowed her to play her beloved violin one last time before she slit her throat with the very bow she used to play. Dahlia was brutally victimized by the Vikings in her youth in Norway, and she had since then vowed to never be weak again. It was this event that played the most major role in who Dahlia became in adulthood and also led to her hatred of Vikings in general, especially Mikael, who married her sister and took her away from her. Dahlia was seemingly hypocritical, though, as she has stated on more than one occasion that she believed that she had done nothing but good for Freya, and even went so far as to suggest that her family only wanted to use her for her power, behavior that, in psychology, was referred to "projection"; in this case, Dahlia projecting onto Freya her awareness that she had used Freya for her power for centuries in order to turn her against those who would try to stop her from doing so. Dahlia was very intelligent and a brilliant strategist, as she killed Aiden and made it look like Klaus did it, to frame him for this act, effectively dividing the family to the point that they were too scattered to create a comprehensive plan, and turning her nephew, Klaus against his maternal half-siblings and Hayley, however, unlike her sister Esther, she never underestimated members of her family, or her enemies. Dahlia gave her nephew, Klaus, a glimpse into her past to make him understand things from her point of view in an attempt to show them that they were, in a way, kindred spirits. Like Klaus, she was painted as the villain in their families, and she walked him through her memories that demonstrated she was once a loyal, loving, and protective sister to Esther who did her best to make sure that Esther wasn't harmed while they served the Vikings. However, when Esther betrayed her, Dahlia grew to become the woman that she was today. Despite her suffering, Dahlia was shown to truly care for Freya, her eldest niece, helping her to control her unbridled powers and protecting her from the evils of those who hated witches for practicing a magic they couldn't hope to understand. However, Dahlia's heart had long been turned to stone after Esther turned her back on her older sister to marry Mikael. Her reaching out to Klaus was a blatant attempt at exploiting his deep-seated vulnerabilities so she could have Hope's power without any opposition. She never anticipated that Klaus was only putting on an act to buy his siblings time to prepare the weapon to kill her and she reacted to his with unrestrained fury. She revealed to Freya that she lost the ability to love after Esther abandoned her and that Freya was never able to soften her heart, vowing to destroy her younger sister's children in revenge. However, Dahlia eventually made peace with Esther after the latter sacrificed herself to end the former's life. Meeting in the afterlife, Esther delivered a heartfelt apology that Dahlia tearfully accepts, granting both sisters peace.}} Physical Appearance Dahlia was a brunette with brown eyes, which contrasted greatly with her younger sister Esther's light blonde hair. Her cold brown eyes were an indicator of her cruel, apathetic personality. She shared some resemblance with her nephews Finn, Elijah, Kol and Henrik in their coloring. When she appeared, in the modern day, she had shown a fondness for the color black, as a majority of her clothes were in this color. In her youth in the 10th and 11th centuries, she was shown wearing the simple wool and cotton dresses of the period, while in the modern-day, she was usually seen in long, flowing coats, long-sleeved blouses, fitted pants, and high heeled boots. Her medium-length brown hair was styled in gentle waves, and she had an affinity for wearing multiple rings with large gemstones. Powers and Abilities . However, while the full extent of Dahlia's power remains unknown, Freya explained to her brother that she herself (who was an extremely powerful witch in her own right) was still running from Dahlia, as she understood that Dahlia's power was strong enough to defeat her the moment they reunited. This confirmed that Dahlia was much more powerful than Freya and that she was truly to be feared by the Mikaelson family. Freya also claimed that Esther paled in comparison to her sister, in part due to Dahlia's ability to sense magic in others, especially in witches of their bloodline. Dahlia appears to be very skilled in sensing magic. As shown when Freya tried to trick her into a killing field, Dahlia managed to sense the ingredients that the spell was composed of. Dahlia was very talented in the Dark Arts and was able to use her magic to cast a fertility spell on Esther, although it came at the price of Esther's first-born child and the first-born child of Mikaelson witches to follow for as long as their line shall last. As revealed by Freya in The Devil is Damned, Dahlia had been able to keep herself alive for over a thousand years by casting an enchantment on herself (and Freya) that would place her in a deep slumber for a hundred years, only to wake for one year of life and then repeat the cycle. During the sleep, their magic would accrue over the decades until they finally awakened stronger than they had ever been. According to Dahlia, this enchantment was the next best thing to Immortality a witch could have, as all other forms of Immortality required the witch to be severed from their connection to magic. Because of the spells she cast on herself and Freya, she was capable of incredible acts of power. She once wiped out an entire village of people with the wave of her hand, killing men, women, and children alike because she was threatened with death for practicing the craft. Dahlia was able to hold that much power even when her body was not yet indestructible. She was also seen killing Mathias, Freya's lover, by making him bleed from the inside out, a spell that was later cast by Freya to kill Cassie. Dahlia was also responsible for creating a very powerful Talisman, Freya's Talisman, which allowed Freya to focus her own magic, and could also act as a limbo that prevented Finn's spirit from crossing over. She had shown the ability to enter minds en masse, allowing herself to see through their eyes, and talk through their mouths, a spell known as Kenning. She used this to spy on her marks before making her move against them. She was able to cast a powerful pain infliction spell on Freya, an extremely powerful witch in her own right, and had demonstrated the ability to cast spells without attracting the attention of the crowd, though the latter is likely due to her version of Kenning. She could command an army of people to do her bidding with ease, even granting them a portion of her already enormous power, as well as the ability to use said power defensively, as evidenced by her "acolytes" being able to fling Klaus and Mikael through the air with invisible force. She was able to desiccate both Klaus and Mikael at once with little effort and without making physical contact with them. Dahlia also demonstrated skill at teleporting instantly in a matter of seconds. Casting spells appeared to be of very little trouble for Dahlia, as she destroyed the enchanted blade that was created to kill her without so much as an incantation, and she only needed to blow on Josephine LaRue's hands to heal them of the curse that had plagued them for decades. Dahlia then killed Josephine by slitting her throat with a violin bow, something that would likely be impossible in human hands. Dahlia displayed the power to use Kenning on corpses after she killed Josephine and subsequently reanimated her long enough to use Kenning to send a message to her nieces and nephews at the Mikaelson compound. She had also displayed the power to create plant life and accelerate its growth, as she conjured vines with black dahlia flowers that covered the entirety of the exterior of St. James Infirmary to make her arrival known to Hayley. She could also cause plant life to die, as she did with the bouquet Aiden bought to give to his boyfriend Josh. While at the Mikaelsons' safe house, she also disrupted the nearby cell phone towers to prevent anyone from calling for help. She had shown herself to be proficient in snapping bones, breaking necks, and ripping/puncturing flesh with only simple hand gestures, and could easily use telekinesis to rip a heart from a victim's chest. She even managed to kill Aiden in a manner that appeared as though he was killed by a werewolf or hybrid, complete with claw marks all over his body, to cause Klaus' family and allies to believe that he was the one who had killed him. She had also been shown to play her signature tune on various instruments, with and without magic, including music boxes, violins, and church bells. Dahlia was able to take Klaus's consciousness into her own mind to convince him that they could be allies. She even managed to wake him from desiccation without even making contact with his physical body, and conjured a thunderstorm in a remote area of the Bayou all the way from Lafayette Cemetery to create a flood that would prevent Hayley, Hope, and Jackson from escaping, though, both feats were done by channeling an unknown herb soaked in blood. Dahlia once again used her powers of mind control to gather innocents for Klaus to feed on. She easily wished the storm she conjured herself away with the wave of her hand. She flung Freya across the Abattoir with a simple gesture and subdued her with no need of an incantation. She then reactivated the Crescent Moon Curse on Hayley's pack, modifying the spell so that everyone affected by the unification ceremony of the werewolves will be affected. Dahlia was able to link herself to Klaus, ensuring that she would no longer need to sleep for another century. However, Klaus took this as an opportunity to dagger himself so he could, in turn, neutralize his aunt. Unfortunately, hours later, Dahlia managed to melt the dagger while incapacitated and conjured a vast overgrowth of dahlia vines to procure a drop of Hope's blood, all the while severing the link she made with her nephew. Dahlia managed to render the White Oak Stake into ash so she could disperse it in the air and slowly kill Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah while almost managing to kill Freya, after channeling a waning moon, had it not been for Esther's timely intervention. Dahlia did not seem able to break free from the cursed shackles used to choke her by Esther, despite having the potential to break through it, thus allowing Klaus to stab her and Esther to death. This was most likely due to psychological hold Esther had over her, which weakened her enough to let this happen. Dahlia is the only witch so far that has been able to make a form of pseudo-immortality which allowed her to retain her magical powers. Dahlia was also the only witch known to have forged a new brand of an established form of magic, connective magic, which augments a witch's power. Her mystical attributes aside, Dahlia's greatest asset was her sharp intellect. Her penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time, easily surpasses Elijah's, she came up with a plan, to make it look like Klaus had killed Aiden and frame him for this act, effectively dividing the family to the point that they were too scattered to create a comprehensive plan, and turning her nephew, Klaus against his maternal half-siblings and Hayley. Her only intellectual equal was Klaus, who was barely able to outsmart her.}} Weaknesses Dahlia was susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Dahlia could be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Freya Mikaelson, it would require power equivalent to Dahlia's (or greater) to defeat her. Shortly after her arrival in New Orleans, Freya gave her father a spell with the necessary ingredients to kill Dahlia. Apparently, the combination of sacred soil from her homeland (Norway), along with the ash from her oppressors (Vikings) and the blood of the one person she loves most (Esther) can be combined to create Dahlia's sole weakness and forged into a powerful weapon against her. However, it appears that this combination of ingredients only had the power to render her mortal, and could not kill her outright; Freya's plan was to use them to create a "killing field" to strip away her pseudo-immortality and make it so that she could be killed by conventional means. While linked to Klaus, she overcame her need to be forced to sleep for 100 years by drawing on the power of his immortal body. But that power came at the cost of sharing Klaus's fate. When Klaus daggered himself with the Golden White Oak Ash dagger, Dahlia was also incapacitated. Should Klaus be killed by having his heart stabbed by the White Oak Stake while Dahlia were still linked to Klaus, Dahlia would have also died. It should be noted that when she was strangled with the cursed shackles by Esther, Dahlia did not fight back or break free from this hold. One can assume it was most likely due to the psychological hold Esther had over her sister and this delay is what ultimately allowed Klaus to kill her. Relationships Esther Mikaelson Dahlia's relationship with her younger sister is a seemingly complicated one. Dahlia seemed to be disappointed and angered that Esther chose to devote her life to being a wife and mother instead of devoting life to witchcraft. In spite of that, she seemed to care about her sister when Esther begged Dahlia to use her magic to help her get pregnant and agreed to help her. However, Dahlia tricked Esther and took her oldest daughter and even went so far as to threaten taking all of her children if she did not cooperate. Dahlia did not, however, kill Freya after taking her. Instead, the powerful witch groomed Freya and taught her niece to control her vast powers, eventually teaching her a spell that would allow Freya to preserve her life though a hundred years of hibernation and upon awakening only to a year of natural age and repeating the process after that. After learning more, Freya escaped Dahlia after discovering that "her truths were paired with lies" by unknown means and has been running from the older, more powerful witch ever since. Esther correctly fears that her older sister could return and if her payment isn't given, she would destroy the entire Mikaelson Family. Freya Mikaelson Dahlia took Freya from Esther due to a pact she made with Esther that gave her claim over Esther's first born child. When Freya came of age, Dahlia cast her a spell on her that would put her in a deep sleep for a hundred years and she would waken for one year of life. Dahlia told Freya that this would allow them both to remain young and beautiful (since witches cannot be truly immortal), but in time Freya learned that Dahlia's stories were also paired with lies. At some point, Freya fled from Dahlia and has been running from Dahlia ever since, fearing that Dahlia would find her and kill her for her "betrayal" (at least what Dahlia would consider to be a betrayal). Freya mentioned that the punishment of Dahlia would be repaid. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus and Dahlia were at first enemies when he and Mikael went up against her. She beat them both with ease and tells them all she wants is the child, then she'll let them live. After Klaus is stabbed with the golden dagger meant for him, Dahlia gets the dagger out with magic after Klaus tells her he'll help her get Hope in exchange for having a part in her life and getting vengeance on who wronged him. Klaus later tells her he wants to bound himself to her instead of Hope since he's immortal already and she can link herself to Hope after she gets what she needs. Mikael Like her nephew Klaus, Dahlia had a negative relationship with Mikael, as he was one of the vikings who killed every person in her village, as well as the fact that his fellow vikings, abused her witchcraft. Even after Mikael married her sister, Esther, her relationship with Mikael did not change at all; in fact, it worsened as Mikael took Esther away from her. This lead her to have a strong distaste for Mikael, so much so that she wanted to see him suffer. Six years later, after Mikael's marriage to Esther, Dahlia took his firstborn child and forced Esther to lie to him, that Freya died from the plague, although she took Freya mainly because Freya is a first-born from a Norwegian family of powerful witches, like herself. When they met again in the present century, Dahlia took time to torture Mikael and relished in the pain she caused him, both physically and emotionally as she was the one who had taken Freya from him. Although Dahlia was shown to be a confident and prodigious witch, it was hinted that she did fear Mikael, as she forbade Esther from telling him the truth of what happened to Freya and insisted that Esther lie and tell him Freya died from the plague. This seemed to suggest that Dahlia believed, or at least used to believe, that Mikael posed a threat to her and her plans, despite the immense magical power at her disposal. Other Relationships *Dahlia and Hope (Great-Aunt and Great-Niece/Enemies) *Dahlia and Rebekah (Aunt and Niece/Enemies) *Elijah and Dahlia (Aunt and Nephew/Enemies) Appearances Season Two *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Flashback) *''Sanctuary'' (Archive Footage) *''They All Asked For You'' (Archive Footage) *''Save My Soul'' (Flashback) *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' (First Modern Day Appearance) *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' (Death) Season Three *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' (Indirectly mentioned) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Mentioned) *''The Bloody Crown'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''No Quarter'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' (Mentioned) Season Five *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' (Mentioned) Name * Dahlia is a feminine name of Nordic origin (da(h)-lia). The name means "valley". It stems from the flower named for 18th-century Swedish botanist Anders Dahl.https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-girl-names/meaning-of-dahlia/ Trivia just as her sister's is the European Starling. ** Both symbols were prominently used to pinpoint Hope's location by the respective witches. * She could be considered as the true main antagonist of the first two seasons of , as her claim on the first-born children of Esther's bloodline was the main reason why Esther attempted to kill Hope in the first season. * Dahlia was known for whistling, humming, and playing her own musical tune on various instruments. It was shown in flashbacks that this had been a practice of Dahlia's since childhood, and was used as a way to calm down Esther during times of stress and anxiety. * Her bargain with Esther is similar to that of Rumpelstiltskin or Gothel of the fairy tale "Rapunzel". * Dahlia knew Elijah's name before he was born. It is possible that this was due to them already knowing the gender of the child, and deciding on a name. ** Since Freya was also aware that her unborn child was a boy, this seems to suggest that Dahlia did indeed have a magical means of determining the gender of a fetus in utero. * Dahlia had similarities with Qetsiyah: ** Both have been listed as the most powerful witches in history or of all time, respectively. ** Both were responsible for extending someone's lifespan to unnatural lengths. ** Both were feared and hated by their own; Qetsiyah by the Travelers and Dahlia by her family. ** Both had cheated death; Qetsiyah by resurrecting herself while the Veil to the Other Side was down and Dahlia by casting her pseudo-immortality spell) ** Both were ruled by an obsession; Qetsiyah was obsessed with getting her revenge on Silas by killing him and separating him from Amara for eternity while Dahlia was obsessed with gaining more magic to ensure she would ever be abused by those who were stronger than her again. * Dahlia was very similar to Silas: ** Both of them had lived for many centuries; Silas over 2,000 years and Dahlia over 1,000 years. ** Both of them gave immortality to someone else; Silas stole the elixir of immortality and shared it with Amara while Dahlia cast a century-long slumber spell on Freya and herself. ** Both of them were feared by members of Mikaelson Family; Silas by Kol and Klaus and Dahlia by Esther, Freya and Finn). ** Both of them are known for persecuting their family members who disappoint or betray them. ** Both of them were able to control many people at the same time. ** Kol Mikaelson wanted to kill Jeremy Gilbert because he feared that Silas would come back and destroy the world. Finn Mikaelson wanted to kill his niece so that Dahlia would not come back and destroy him and his family. ** Both of them were described by biblical references. Kol was defining Silas' return as "end of the world" or "hell on the earth", while Bonnie defined Silas' eventual resurrection as a "plague". Freya, while describing Dahlia, referred to her as "the devil". ** Both of them were reunited with a person who they loved, before their death; Silas with Amara and Dahlia with Esther. ** Both of them were ultimately killed by descendant of their sibling; Silas by his distant nephew, Stefan, and Dahlia by her nephew, Klaus. * Dahlia also had several parallels to Klaus; ** Both of them suffered abuse at the hands of others because of their perceived weakness, and both of them subsequently strove to gain more and more power to ensure that they would never have to suffer that fate again. Dahlia accomplished this by pushing the boundaries of dark magic to increase her magical strength to unprecedented levels. Conversely, Klaus accomplished this by reveling in his vampirism and striving to break his hybrid curse, which would make him the most physically powerful being in the world and allow him to create a powerful army of fellow hybrid's. ** They also both have been known to massacre others who dared to defy them, and have no problem vanquishing anyone who gets in the way of their plans, or who poses a significant threat to their power or existence. * As Dahlia was still able to practice magic, it is presumed that she still aged during her year of life, and was still capable of dying a natural death of old age, albeit many, many centuries in the future; this however is never directly stated. In general, Nature will not stand for an imbalance of power and will restore the balance by removing a new immortal's connection to magic. ** It is also possible that she retained eternal youth, since she seemed to have willingly added the century of sleep as a loophole to maintain her magic along with her pseudo-immortality, as she was only active for one year every century rather than roaming the earth for eternity like most immortal beings. * Dahlia was the fourth oldest living woman (but the oldest living witch) in the TVD/''TO'' universe. **The oldest living women, in order, were Seline, Sybil, and then Amara. The Siren sisters were nearly 3,000 years old while Amara was 2,000+ years old; Dahlia was just over 1000 years old. * Dahlia was very skilled at the violin. Josephine LaRue, a prolific violinist and violin-enthusiast referred to her technique as "exquisite." * She was the only other character able to bequeath her magic to others. ** It is unknown if those she granted a fraction of her power to were already witches themselves or humans. * She was the only character able to defeat four Mikaelson's at the same time (Mikael, Freya, Elijah, and Klaus). *The Mikaelsons and people connected with them contributed to Dahlia's death: **Kol Mikaelson - by designing the Cursed Shackles. **Mary-Alice Claire (Kol's ally) - by creating The Cursed Shackles. **Astrid Malchance (Kol's ally) - by creating The Cursed Shackles. **Finn Mikaelson - by killing Kol and causing Davina to seek power to resurrect him which lead her to becoming the Regent. **Mikael - by sacrificing himself for Viking ashes. **Rebekah Mikaelson - by distracting Davina's attention. **Marcel Gerard (Klaus' adopted son) - by convincing Davina to locate Dahlia. **Davina Claire (Kol's girlfriend) - by resurrecting Esther and locating Dahlia. **Esther - by blocking Dahlia's power (using the Cursed Shackles) and sacrificing herself. **Freya Mikaelson - by saving her siblings from death. **Elijah Mikaelson - by throwing the knife to Klaus. **Niklaus Mikaelson - by stabbing Dahlia.}} Gallery Normal_TheOriginals206-0010.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0050.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0099.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2298.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2326.jpeg Dahdahdahlia.png 123.PNG 2x16Dahlia.png Normal_TheOriginals216-0015.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0032.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0044.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0584.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0586.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0591.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0593.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0594.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0891.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0893.jpeg Dahlia and Freya.jpg Normal_TheOriginals216-0895.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0897.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0909.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0910.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0912.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0922.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0933.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0934.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-0940.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1887.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1888.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1889.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1908.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1911.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1912.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1917.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1934.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1935.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1936.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1937.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1941.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1948.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1971.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1978.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-1995.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-2626.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals216-2630.jpeg TO_218_0419FreyaDahlia.jpg TO_218_0533Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0573Dahlia-Freya.jpg TO_218_0728Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0732Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0866Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0934Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0007Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0058Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0068Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0093Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0124KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0167Dahlia-Esther.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0176EstherDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0200KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0789Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0795Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0858EstherDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0891Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0925Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1076Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1130Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1158Dahlia-Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1167KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1181FreyaDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1237FreyaDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1251KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1288Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1647Dahlia-Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1700KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1840DahliaKlaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1880Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2484Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2495Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2516KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2558Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0029Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0075Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0139KlausDahlia.jpg TO_222_0297Dahlia-Klaus.jpg TO_222_0314Dahlia-Klaus.jpg TO_222_0531Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0661Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0810Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0946KlausDahlia.jpg TO_221_1144KlausDahlia.jpg TO_221_1273Dahlia-Hope.jpg TO_221_1302Dahlia.jpg TO_221_1332Dahlia.jpg TO_221_1302Dahlia.jpg TO_221_1302Dahlia.jpg TO_221_1332Dahlia.jpg TO_221_1332Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00089KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00121KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00159KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00171KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00259KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00271Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00288Dahlia-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00301Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_01222dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_01311dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_01986DahliaFreya.jpg Normal originals222 01986DahliaFreya.jpg Normal_originals222_02009DahliaFreya.jpg Normal_originals222_02098Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02128Dahlia.jpg Normal originals222 02216Esther-Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02335DahliaEsther.jpg Normal originals222 02360Esther-Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02347Dahlia-Esther.jpg Normal_originals222_02389Dahlia-Esther.jpg Normal originals222 02401Esther-Dahlia.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Spirits